Cadeau de Printemps
by love-lily-jolie
Summary: Encore un James/Lily Fiction très courte, 4ou5 chapitres, qui m'est venue comme ça Et si Lily avait finalement répondu ? ;-


**Cadeau de Printemps**

Je me levais doucement, je savais que personne ne rentrerait avant ce soir. Maman et Papa travaillaient, et Pétunia ne comptait certainement pas se retrouver en ma compagnie sans y être obligée, bien sur... Même si cela me faisait mal, je préférais tout de même l'indifférence aux injures que constitué nos rares conversations. Depuis ma lettre de Poudlard, ma relation avec ma sœur avait toujours était compliquée, au grand damne de nos parents. La situation n'avait d'ailleurs pas changée en six ans.

Effectivement, j'étais dans ma sixième année, dans la plus grande école de magie de Grande Bretagne, Poudlard. Nous étions enfin en vacances, depuis deux jours, pour les deux prochaines semaines. J'étais rentrée chez moi, pour profiter un peu de ma famille, me retrouver... J'aimais toujours autant rentrer chez moi, même si la magie me manquait. Mes origines faisait parties de moi, j'avais besoin de les ressentir, de savoir que je restait moi. Je détestais perdre mes repères, comme lors de ma première année dans mon école. Même si je ne m'imagine pas ne plus y retourner, certains moment avait était difficiles pour moi, encore une enfant à l'époque. Mais je m'étais habituée, j'avais des amies, des habitudes, une réputation... Tout ce qui caractérise une jeune fille de seize ans, en plus d'un caractère bien trempé. Il n'était pas question que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds !

La Guerre, dehors, dans le monde Sorcier fut d'ailleurs, d'après moi, la cause de ce caractère. J'avais du mal à faire confiance, par peur d'être trahit. Mes origines me mettaient en tête de liste des ennemis des Sangs-Purs conservateurs, qui ne nous pensaient pas, nous, les « sangs de bourbes » comme ils disent si souvent, dignes d'étudier ou de connaître la magie. Mais les insultes ne m'atteignaient désormais plus. J'avais montré, de par mon niveau en cours, que je méritait ma place parmi eux. Et je ne laisserai personne y changer quoi que ce soit !

Je me levai donc doucement, pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je savais dors et déjà qu'un hiboux m'y attendait, signe que mon soi-disant admirateur ne m'avait pas oublié... James Potter. Je détestais cet homme autant que je l'aimais, à mon grand regret... Son manège durait depuis l'an dernier, quand Monsieur le Maraudeur s'était mis en tête qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi. Mais comment le croire, alors qu'il collectionne les conquêtes d'un soir ? Qu'il trouve son réconfort dans les bras d'une autre, quelques heures à peine après l'un de mes refus ? J'étais persuadée de n'être que l'objet d'un pari, avec Black surement, son quasi-frêre. Ces deux-là étaient inséparable, avec une liste de petites-amies presque aussi longues l'une que l'autre. Je me refusais à faire partie de l'une d'entre elle.

Je ne pouvait cependant pas m'empêcher de lire ces lettres, moments tendre de la journée. J'en venais presque à les attendre. Il me surprenait encore, par ses mots, quand il me faisait la cour, ou me racontait simplement sa journée, parfois s'excusant de ne pas m'avoir écrit la veille, ce qui était rare. J'aimais le James que je voyais dans ses parchemins. Chaque jours, je me demandais comment il pouvait être si différent, devant les autres. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il ne se montrait pas tel qu'il était réellement ? Tel que je voudrais le voir ? Je tombais amoureuse sans le vouloir d'un homme que je m'étais évertuée à détester... J'étais bien loin de la jeune fille qui écoutait sa logique avant son cœur !

J'ouvris donc la lettre, commençant ma douce lecture, sans intention d'y répondre, comme à chaque fois. Je ne pouvais pas, ne voulait pas, lui montrer qu'il avait réussit à faire craquer la seule fille à lui avoir jamais résister. Mais mes pensées se torturaient sans cesse. Peut-être passais-je à coté d'une grandi histoire, en me murant dans mon silence ? Une nouvelle fois, ses mots atteignirent mon cœur, comme une flèche.

Stop ! Je ne pouvais pas supporter cela plus longtemps. Je me levais rapidement, abandonnant mon petit déjeuner, pour remonter dans ma chambre, m'attablant à mon bureau. J'allai faire une erreur, peut-être, mais je voulais essayer, j'en avais besoin. Je lui ouvrirais mon cœur, mes doutes, mes espoirs... Tout.

_Cher James,_

_Tu ne dois certainement pas t'attendre à ce que je réponde, vu que je ne l'ai jamais fais. Et le reste de cette lettre te surprendra tout autant, je te le dis d'avance._

_Peut-être que je fais la plus belle erreur de ma vie, je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai envie d'y croire. Croire que tu es quelqu'un de bien, que mon cœur -oui, tu as bien lu- a bien fais son choix. J'aurais tellement voulu que tes belles paroles soient vraies, que tu penses ce que tu écris ! Pourquoi es-tu tellement différent que l'homme que je connais, dans tes lettres ?_

_Je voudrais venir vers toi, te dire que je t'appartiens, que je t'aime, et tellement plus ! Mais j'ai peur, si tu savais... Depuis le temps que tu te déclares, chaque fois, je te retrouve dans les bras d'une autre, me confortant dans ma décision..._

_J'ai tellement peur de n'être qu'un pari pour toi, de n'être qu'un nom de plus sur une liste bien longue de fille que tu as séduites... Je ne supporterais pas cela ! Je ne veux pas être pour toi qu'une histoire d'un soir, être la fille que tu as malgré tout réussi à avoir !_

_Je me confie, sans même savoir si je peux te faire réellement confiance... Mais j'ai besoin que tu saches. Peut-être arrêteras-tu de me faire souffrir, connaissant ce qui se passe au plus profond de moi. Dans tous les cas, j'aurai la certitude d'avoir ainsi fait le bon choix, en te repoussant._

_Mais le problème reste le même, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. Pourtant je peux t'affirmer que tu as réussi, même si cela ne se voit pas... Oui, tu as réussi, puisque mon cœur t'appartient, en définitive..._

_Lily._


End file.
